


Boss Baby Hunger Games

by anaghareadsfanfics



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Boss Baby (2017), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaghareadsfanfics/pseuds/anaghareadsfanfics
Summary: In an alternate universe where Boss Baby has is memories of Baby Corp intact, a Baby Corp overpopulation occurs. Now, Baby Corp has an annual hunger games. Alliances, Betrayal, Romance, Murder. Who will win?





	1. The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> \- not canon, boss baby did not lose his memories
> 
> yes, i am okay. 
> 
> updated daily, maybe weekly if i get lazy or run out of ideas.

My mattress was pounding against my left arm. I propped myself up quickly to see if Tim was sleeping in the bed next to me. Gigi was visiting from Chicago, so we were forced to sleep in the same room once again. I remember the days of Frederic Estes, when a rogue band of the elderly were Baby Corp’s biggest problems. Ha- I can’t imagine anymore!

I hopped over the railing of my crib and climbed up onto Tim’s bed. I tapped his shoulder, but the imbecile didn’t wake up. Typical. Praying to my business gods that he would wake up and not scream, I slapped his cheek. 

“AHHH!” Tim hollered. I buried my head in my palm as I ran back to my crib. 

“Tim, Honey!”

“Is everything alright?”

The worried voices of my usually relaxed but horrible parents. (Horrible at parenting. They’re quite tolerable otherwise!)

“Everything’s fine. Hunger games pranked ya!” Tim giggled. 

“I’m going to get you back buddy!” Dad said playfully, hugging tim. “Breakfast in 30 minutes!” 

After the parents left, I scoffed. 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“Keep it down, Templeton. Today is the Baby Corp Hunger Games drawing.” I hushed. 

“What’s that again?” Templeton queried. 

“YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SHOVE MY PALM INTO MY HEAD FOR ETERNITY! Ugh- Anyways- After I was temporarily fired, a research and development baby got promoted to CEO. Razzle Dazzle CEO Baby made a serum that prevents adult’s brains from breaking, and told them about Baby Corp. 

With the newfound knowledge of Baby Corp, mommies and daddies want babies more than ever to see them as little workers. Because of this overpopulation, two babies from each Baby Corp facility have to participate in a battle to the death.”

“THAT’S HORRIBLE!” Templeton gasped. 

“Of course it is. I just need you to take my hat out of the ring.” 

“Huh?”

“There’s a piece of paper with my name on it that they use to draw which babies are fighting. Use those purse diving skills of yours to find my name in the drum and pull it out. I cannot die.” I said sternly.

“Where’s the drum?” Templeton asked. 

“Forget it. We need to get to the Mayor’s office, STAT. It’s time for your charm.” 

“NO! My charm is a secret weapon. If you unleash it, our parents will be under a trance. For 24 hours at least.” Templeton said. 

“Perfect. Let’s go for breakfast.”

“Early?”

“That’s what good babies do.”

\- - -

“Hey mom, dad! The baby and I decided to eat lunch early!” Tim said. I babbled and clapped mindlessly. 

“Aww, you guys are so nice! My little sweethearts!” Janice kissed Templeton on the head, then sat down. I ate my mashed beans quickly, shoving spoonful and spoonful into my mouth. 

My mouth was coated in green mush. It was worth it, for Ted and Janice let us go early. 

“You guys be good!” Janice said. 

“Hey big guy,” said Ted, staring at me. “Don’t be worried!” 

“Byeiloveyouguysbye!” Templeton yelled, dashing out the door. He rode his bike outside and put me in the front carrier. 

“Dekker Moonboots, Space Cop!” Templeton hollered. 

“YES MOONBOOTS! GET INTO THE FIGHTING SPIRIT! FEND FOR ME WITH THE STRENGTH OF MY NEGOTIATIONS!” 

“I soar across the night sky, trying to find the Goblet of Doom. Dekker is not going down today!” Tim said. He swooped past mailboxes and found himself outside the Mayor’s office. The Mayor was preparing for the Games draw. 

“Mr. Mayor, did you see that my parents are making guac and chips at my house?” Tim told him. 

“Guac and chips? A home cooked snack? Oh, I’m not missing this! You boys take care of the drum for me!” 

Tim dashed to the raffle drum, hoping that nobody would come. He stuck his hands into the basket and fished for the correct slip. He closed his eyes and touched. He squinted, unable to identify mine. 

“Templeton! I hear someone! Faster!” 

Templeton stopped moving and sighed. “I can’t find it.” 

“Okay, Templeton, leave! I can’t risk anyone seeing you!”

Tim ran to ensure nobody saw him tampering with the box. 

“Sorry, bro.”

“It’s okay. There’s a really small probability i’ll get chosen anyways.”

People started pouring into the place, Tim and I getting seated. 

“Welcome parents and babies! Welcome to the first annual Baby Corp Hunger games!” Said the Mayor. “Let’s get into this didgeridoo! First up, Baby Corp Wichita!”

Ha, Wichita. No competition there. 

“Baby Corp Baltimore!” 

“Baby Corp NYC!” 

Some good business babies there. I have to look out.

Alas, he called, “Baby Corp South Plainfield!” 

I stared at the mayor intently, hoping I wouldn’t get called. 

“Our first pick, Staci!” 

Staci- No-! What would I do if she died? I need a VP of field ops! Nah, Staci’s tough. 

“Secondly,” 

I was on the edge of my seat. I was about to topple over. What was going to happen if I was pitted against Staci? To the death? Staci was ruthless, sure, but could she beat me? Whatever, I may not even get picked. It’s unlikely I will get picked actually-

“Theodore Lindsey Templeton.”


	2. Bartholomew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss Baby and Staci meet their games supervisor, Bartholomew.

If I was drinking formula at that moment, I would’ve spit it out. I was going to be part of a bare knuckle baby free for all? 

Don’t get me wrong, I don’t give a baby’s bottom about the other workers. I care about Staci. Would she really kill me? And, given the time, would I kill her?

“Babies, meet your managers. Over the next week, they’ll help you get ready for the grand showcase, live on TV! All of your battle will be televised to watch for free in every home and device!” The Mayor said. 

The Mayor led each group to their manager, Staci and I getting in line. 

“Boss!” Staci whispered. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, Stace. What are we going to do? I don’t want to kill you.” I explained. 

“I don’t either! I’ve learned so much from you BB!” 

“We need a plan. Something that is very… very Staci.” I said, smirking.

Staci put her fingers together and laughed. “I’m on it sir!” 

Mayor Freeman directed us to a posh baby in the corner. He had straight, silky black hair swept eloquently back. 

“He’s wearing a printed tuxedo, Stace! That’s the sign of an awful person!” I hollered (quietly enough.)

“Come on, BB. Don’t let this be another OCB scenario.” I shuddered at the thought of the crooked consultant. 

“Ah! Hello there chaps! I’m Bartholomew. I’ll be guiding you through all things hunger games! First of all-” 

“Hold on,” Staci interluded. “We’re going to start preparing now? We’ve known you for like, five seconds!” 

“Trust me, we have a lot to get done.” Bartholomew pointed to my outfit and clenched his teeth. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit? It’s respect for the workplace!” I said, strutting my casual business attire. 

“What about more color and pattern?”

“On the day I die.”

“Well, you might die in these hunger games.”

“God…”

“Patterned tie?”

“Do sensical babies ever go into politics?” 

Bartholemew folded his arms. “You’re a stubborn one.” He said. I smirked. “But you’ll come to terms with my ways. They all do.”

“Not this baby.”

Bartholemew pursed his lips. “Fine. We’ll do combat training.”

“With all due respect sir, I have nunchucks. I don’t need a plan!” Staci said sweetly. “I can make nunchucks with paperclips and an axe with a stick! WATCH OUT BRAYDEN!” 

Bartholomew was taken aback. “Shall we talk strategy then?” 

“I’m listening.” I replied. 

“Finally, god. You Plainfield babies are tough. I can see from here that you two are in sync. Spoiler alert! Both of you can’t win. Either you take each other out or the rest of the competition does.”

Staci and I gulped. 

“I can tell you both want to live, and that you’re competitive. I can tell you right now that you will be each other’s biggest competition.” 

“Well I can tell you that you’ve been no help at all.” Staci said. “We’re going to figure this out our way.”

“Which is? Breaking rules? Being nonsensical? Wearing drab clothes?” 

“YOU LITTLE B-” 

\- - -  
For the rest of the afternoon, Staci and I occasionally exchanged whispers behind a newspaper. We didn’t talk to Bartholomew. However, we didn’t talk about the games either. Mostly about how terrible his name is. 

However, Bartholomew did speak once. “What about this sparkly purple tuxedo and purple dress?” The tuxedo he picked out for me was jazzy and purple. It had a sparkly purple blazer, trouser, and tie. I was drooling over it. Staci’s dress was similar to her usual ensemble, but the baby pink skirt was swapped out for the same sparkly pink, and a lilac turtleneck was layered underneath the top. It had a spot for weapon storage in the back, chunky purple high tops, and a variety of chains. She adored hers too.

“This one it is!” Bartholomew decided. 

“Glad we can comply on some things!” I lied. I still hated him. 

Our session was wrapped up. Bartholomew told us the next thing we were going to cover was combat. It took serious convincing to get Staci to attend. 

Templeton picked me up. On the bike ride home, he made a dozen stops to ask questions. 

“Was it cool?”

“Was it scary?”

“Did you snort boogers?”

Those kinds of pointless queries. God, Templeton.


	3. Landing Sponsors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Staci showcase what they've been training at the Hunger Games showcase to land Sponsors.

Going into the office today, punching bags were located all along the wall. There were baby bench presses in the center of the room, pull up bars on the ceiling. Bartholomew stood at the back of the room. 

“Welcome to the South Plainfield Training Facility!” Bartholomew chanted. For the next few days, we’re going to upgrade our fighting skills!

“With all due respect, sir, I already told you! My fighting skills are incredible already!” Staci whined. 

“Nothing wrong with practice.” I assured her, winking. Then, I whispered, “Have you figured out a plan?”

“BB, this is all very new to me. I say we make an alliance in the woods during the games and then figure it out from then!” Staci offered. 

“Stace, we don’t have time to spare figuring it out. It’s going to be absolutely brutal. Bloodshed can’t even describe it.” I explained. 

“Good. It’s even more up my alley.”

I confide in Staci, yes, but this is really something we can’t wing. I stood in line for combat training and spent, like, three hours punching bags. 

“Come on, Theodore!” Bartholomew yelled. “HUSTLE! Beat it like it owes you money!” I wiped the sweat off my forehead and reluctantly kept throwing my fists at the bag. After a few hours, we took a break for Bartholomew to explain to us our event on Saturday. 

“You guys need to land sponsors. Sponsors will give you gifts when you’re in the arena. However, we need to attract wealthy ones. The price of gifts gets higher and higher further along the competition. You need to show these guys what you’ve got at the showcase on Saturday.” Bartholomew said. 

But I couldn’t stop staring at the babies from NYC doing their costume fitting. The girl from their team wore a pink and orange feather headdress with glamorous sparkly makeup and white lines. Her lips were a bright, sparkly pink and she wore a dress of the same colors paired with stilettos. Her teammate was just wearing an orange crewneck and pink sweatpants.

“Some nerve they have, showing us exactly what they’re going to be wearing. I made some adjustments to your outfits, by the way. You’ll love them.”

I was a bit off-set by the fact that he changed things when I wasn’t there. But, whatever. He’s the coordinator. 

“You guys have to be extremely likeable. They’re going to ask you anywhere from 3 to 5 questions to get to know you after you strut your stuff on the podium. I believe in you. We’ll go over this further once we have your costumes. Now, let’s go practice some more,” Bartholomew said, leading us to the gym once again. 

\- - - 

“OW!” Staci yelled. Her fist was shoved into the punching bag, her arm throbbing. 

Bartholemew came rushing to Staci. “Quick, come to the medics!” 

“No…” Staci groaned. “It’s fine.” 

Bartholomew nodded and backed away. “You guys have been working hard. Want to learn some wilderness survival?” I was intrigued.

“Sure!” I chirped. I backed away from my bench press. 

“You guys are ruthless and brutal. At the beginning, stay away from other people. Stick together.” Bartholomew said. “Ration your supplies. When 4 or 5 people are dead, come out and start killing people. They’ll probably be low on supplies.” 

I nodded. I was incredibly tired. I couldn’t talk back to him. 

“I need to sleep.” I moaned. I batted my eyelids. 

“Okay, you can nap after 50 pull-ups.” Bartholomew laughed. I collapsed to the floor and got into the fetus position where I napped.

\- - -  
The rest of the week was tiresome, but at last, the showcase day arrived. Bartholomew had received the outfits, plus some trinkets he bought. 

He fitted me into a white shirt, purple blazer, pants, and tie. He bought lilac hair dye and a black belt with glittery silver swirls. 

“I will not wear this blasphemy.” I said. 

One fight later, I was proven wrong. 

Bartholomew styled my hair differently from my usual slipped back look. He flopped my bangs forward, made my hair fluffy and thick, gave me a middle part, then dyed the front two strands lilac. 

I didn’t think I’d say this, but damn, I looked good. 

Staci was full glam. Her usually tied up hair was let down and straightened. She wore a simple sparkly purple dress fancied up with a lilac turtleneck under. She wore a pair of transparent quilted tights. Instead of shoes, she wore chunky roller skates and silver moon earrings. She had a short chunky chain necklace on as well. 

“You guys are ready.” Bartholomew said. “You’re next up. Remember your training.”

Though we were due in five minutes, it felt like five years. Well, I'm a baby. When I close my eyes I think everyone’s dead.

“From Baby Corp South Plainfield, Staci and Theodore!” 

Staci and I took a breath, got our runway smiles on, and strutted out. We simply walked backwards and forwards. Staci did a few twirls on her roller skates and brought out the sledgehammer she had on her back. 

Next was the questionnaire. Most contestants bombed here. I wouldn’t be one of them.

Staci was called up first. 

“What skills that you have will help you in the arena?” 

Staci stepped to the microphone. 

“My fighting skills are so good that you would drop dead. No really, I kill people!” Staci said. The panel whispered a little bit. 

“Describe your home life.”

“Normal days at Baby Corp. Taking back the share of our world’s love. By any means necessary.” Her eyes got sinister. They were almost going to be red. 

“Finally, describe your relationship with your teammate.”

“BB is by friend, my boss, and my inferior all in one.” 

INFERIOR?   
“But I love him. I would never hurt him.”

The judges whispered. 

“One last question, Staci. Would you hurt Theodore if the time came?”

Staci bit her lip, and glanced at me. “I will win.” 

My hand flew to my mouth. Gasps came from the crowd, the sponsors clearly intrigued. Good! We’re hooking them on! Good job Stace!

It was my turn next. 

“Theodore! Here’s your question: Would you kill Staci?”

“Without. Any. Regrets.” I said, playing along. I winked at Staci but she didn’t see. The crowd was roaring louder than any other office’s. 

“Alright, settle down. Do you think your experience as CEO will help you here?” 

“Of course it will. I know how to work with other people, claw my way to the top, lead, fend for myself, steal, and more.” I replied. I wasn’t thinking. I was begging Staci understood I was putting on an act for the cameras. 

“Theodore, we’re going to stop you at 2 questions.” The judges said. 

The crown booed, wanting to know more about their favorite office members. The Judges escorted us off. 

I sat in my chair, looking at the other babies. I hadn’t time to observe them before. The NYC babies were sitting all posh there. Wichita came late. They were wearing sweatpants and a tank top. They’re definitely not getting any sponsors. Baltimore was wearing some beautiful farmwear. Overalls, a straw hat, and some natural makeup. The LA babies had so many leaves on their clothes they were practically palm trees.

We were allowed to leave later. We got in the curtains, where Staci and I had a chance to talk.

“Is that how you really feel, BB?” Staci whispered. 

“No, Stace. That was for the cameras.” I confirmed. 

“Oh! Ha…” Staci chuckled halfheartedly. 

“Theo! Staci! Your act there was incredible! Sponsors are lining up for you guys!” Bartholomew hollered. My face lit up, and so did Staci’s. 

“Yes! We may not die!” I yelled. “WOOOOOOOO!” 

“Yeah!” Staci agreed. She was clearly off-put by something. I was too blind to address it at the moment. 

“Congratulations guys! Gourmet formula at the Diner’s today? My treat!” Bartholomew asked. 

“I never say no to free food!”


	4. Mega Fat CEO Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega Fat CEO Baby still has his memories- but it's more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter :)

At the restaurant, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I saw someone I never thought I’d see ever again. Mega Fat Ceo Baby. Talking about Baby Corp.

When he stopped taking the formula and became regular, I thought he’d be a figment in my memory. But I've been thinking about him so much more lately, and he comes here right now. 

Strangely enough, I recognised Mega Fat’s attire. It was the same getup Wichita was wearing! Is it real? Is Mega Fat playing for Wichita and I never noticed because I was too blinded by Staci? I had to talk to him. But, if he got his memories back, does he remember he’s a good baby? 

I had to take a chance. “Mega fat.” I said menacingly. 

“Boss baby! I got my memories back!” Mega fat hugged me. Yep, same old good baby. “I decided to join Baby Corp Wichita!” 

WHAT? WICHITA? THAT BAND OF LOSERS? 

“Why on earth would you join Baby Corp Wichita?” 

“Double B, brother from another mother, my man! I wanted a fresh new experience!” That does not explain anything. But I let it be. 

“Listen, Mega Fat, I’m going to be blunt with you. We need to team up. Who’s your teammate?” I asked. 

“Oh okay.” Mega Fat said. “I’m diddly down down down to team with you and Staci! MAGNUS!” 

Magnus did a military walk to our table. “I AM MEGA FAT CEO BABY’S TEAM MATE.” 

“Ha Ha, YES! SP for the win!” I cheered. I walked back to my table. 

“Staci, Bartholomew! I just scored us an alliance with Wichita!” I said. 

“WICHITA?” Staci and Bartholomew yelled. 

“Boss, you’re such a good negotiator. With that in mind, WHY DID YOU MAKE AN ALLIANCE WITH WICHITA!” Staci asked. 

“Mega Fat and Magnus are on the team. We need more people on our side.”   
“I guess…” Staci said. “Wait, Mega Fat is back?” I explained our short encounter to both of them quickly. 

“Guys, don’t let this alliance spread. We may lose sponsors if we partner with Wichita.” Bartholomew whispered. I nodded, but saw Mega Fat telling everybody he saw, including sponsors!

“I HAVE AN ALLIANCE WITH BOSS BABY! I HAVE AN ALLIACE WITH BOSS BABY!” 

Bartholomew looked at his sponsor tracker. “We lost two sponsors. But we still have 5 left. All hope isn’t lost!” 

I sighed. I can only dream that that’s true.

\- - -   
“MEGA FAT?” Tim shrieked. “HE’S BACK? THAT’S AWESOME!”

“Yes, yes.” I said. I was reading the Hunger Games book from Suzanne Collins to prepare for the battle start tomorrow. I was ready. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Tim asked. 

“No, not really.” I replied, combing through the pages. “We’re good. We landed a ton of sponsors! Some of the really rich ones!” 

“Oh. Okay. Have fun!” Tim went to bed. 

I closed the book for today and rested my head for a little bit before Tim yelled: 

“JIMINY CHRISTMAS YOU COULD POSSIBLY DIE TOMORROW!”


End file.
